Bill's Kingdom
by plasma Sodalite
Summary: *after not what he seems* Dipper, Mabel, and a few others have been marked. On what? The Cipher Wheel. By who? I think you know the answer to that. Will The Marked Ones be able to defeat Bill Cipher from causing Weirdmageddon? Or will it come crashing down as Bill uses them?
1. The Apocolypse

The Apocalypse

Dipper gasped. Stanley, the author, the one who just came through the portal, was his grandfather? It was hard for Mabel to take in, too. They were at a loss for words.

"Kids, I..." Stanford tried to explain.

"You... This is... You're the author, and..." Dipper suddenly fainted, and was caught by Mabel and Soos, who had woken up. Stanley and Stanford looked at eachother. They wanted to explain everything, but didn't have time.

Stanley dragged everyone to shelter. He knew that... he, was coming. After about twenty minutes, Dipper woke up, and he was given a glass of water. All of the sudden, Stanley's eyes shot to Soos's shirt.

"Oh, no... I knew we were on the chart, but... Stan, he couldn't be... The question mark... This is bad, you know what he could-" Stanley looked horrified. Soos looked confused, then something clicked.

"Wait, question mark? Dudes, that's what The triangle Dude calls me!" Soos interrupted. Stanley and Stanford gasped. They shook their heads.

"You... You have met Bill Cipher, the dream demon?" Stanley finally spit out. Mabel nodded.

"I have, too! He calls me Shooting Star! I guess he likes my sweater?" Mabel said, quite confused.

"No... Mabel and Soos are one of the symbols?... No..." The Stans looked horrified. Dipper was starting to get angry over everyone keeping all of these secrets from him. And were they WORKING with Bill? How did they know about him? What was all of this with symbols? All these questions raced through Dipper's mind.

While everyone was worrying over Mabel, Dipper slowly and silently stood up. He tightened his hat and grabbed Book 3. Then, without a sound, he left. He took the elevator and fled into the forest. This was all too overwhelming. He was a little angry, but mostly just needed some time for himself. Dipper figured he would come back after some time off. He didn't need anyone explaining anything to him, he was smart enough to start figuring this out on his own.

"You see? Look at this chart, there's you, the shooting star, and that's the question mark and here's the pine-" Stanford was explaining what just happened to Mabel when he looked up. Dipper wasn't there. "Dipper?" They all saw Dipper's map of Gravity Falls on the ground. "Oh no, Dipper's in trouble! He can't be alone, not when Bill's loose!"

"Don't worry too much, as long as he's not on the chart..." Stanley tried to soothe. Mabel was still trying to examine the map and figure it out, but the only person she knew that could do that themselves, was Dipper.

"No, Stanley! I still don't trust Bill! He could harm anyone to get to the Marked People, and you know Dipper wouldn't be afraid to stand up to him! We have to find that kid!" Stanford slammed his fists on a small wood coffee table, shaking it. He looked furiously and pleadingly at his brother, who sighed, giving in. The group set off into the forest to find the missing Mystery Twin, hopefully before Bill did...

...

Dipper was trudging through the woods. He had already fallen twice, giving him bruises and a sprained ankle. He also got scratches because of running through branches so quickly.

"Ow!" Dipper sat down and rubbed his left ankle, the sprained one. He thought about his Grunkle, Soos, and... Mabel, the twin sister who betrayed him. The sister who had always been by his side, betrayed him. Tears fell from his dirty, pale face. His messy hair was decorated with shreds of leaves. He understood that, since the author, his apparent other-Grunkle, was back that it hadn't been a bad thing, but it still stung.

Dipper sighed and loosely wrapped the ankle with an old bandage he'd picked up along the way out of the mystery shack. He also grabbed an empty water container. Dipper kept walking until something fell out of his journal. It was a weird... chart. The circle had symbols that seemed familiar, and in the middle was an all too familiar demon, who just happened to cackle at that very moment.

"Oh no..." Dipper sighed, angrily folding up the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. Bill seemed to show up at the worst of times. Dipper watched as the color turned to grey, and black, and white. He slowly turned around.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Pine Tree..." Bill looked down at beaten up Dipper.

"What now?" Dipper asked annoyed, ready to get this over with. If Cipher had a mouth, he'd be smiling.

"Why, I am truly offended! You want me to leave already?" Bill faked an offended look.

"Look, I don't want to make any deals with you, so STOP. FOLLOWING ME." Dipper said angrily walking in the different direction. He bumped into some sort of invisible wall. "Let me out of your stupid trap!" Demanded Dipper.

"Well, it seems, the Little Dipper has trapped himself!"

"What...?" Dipper was confused.

"Oh Pine Tree, you see kid, it's outSTANDING how much you haven't figured out yet!" Bill scoffed.

"I know all about this place, I'm smarter than you think!"

"But you weren't smart enough to figure out the puzzle... Or smart enough to stay with your family! They could've protected you from ME!" Dipper looked shocked, then became angrier.

"I'm SO not dealing with YOU right now, man." Dipper huffed.

"Well, this isn't the end with YOU, Pine Tree... This isn't the end... I'll be watching you..." With that, Bill vanished with the Cipher wheel appearing around him, the pine tree lighting up more than once.

Dipper whipped his head upwards as he opened his eyes and stared, confused about what just happened, but shook it off. He was in the normal world now, not the dreamscape.

...

The colors in Stanford's vision blurred and became a solid white, black, and grey. Oh no, he thought. He knew what was coming.

"Bill..." He hissed. His words were answered with an icy cackle. You could hear the echoing of evilness in that cackle.

"Long time, no see, Six Fingers! Did ya' miss me?" Was it just him, or did Bill's voice seem even more... annoying?

"This is the last time I could use your... 'face', in my path of vision." Stanford said quite bluntly.

"Hey, now this ain't the time to fight old friends!" Bill said cheerfully, swinging a cane that appeared in a puff of fiery blue smoke. "I can be quite the risk to your family..." Bill said 'risk' in a deep demonic voice with a flashing red eyes. Those words caught Stanford's attention.

"What do you... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DIPPER?" Stanford balled his hands into fists and shot pure hatred from eyes to eye.

"Woah woah woah, slow down Six Fingers, no need to get yourself worked up," Bill chided, "PINE TREE is completely fine, for now anyway." Stanford narrowed his eyes for a second, then opened them wide, realizing that...

"Yup! All of your family and friends are MINE. I personally marked them all, not only to get my revenge on you, but, they will be extremely useful... of course when I'm done welcoming Wierdmegeddon, I might just kill them, or turn them into statues, or, maybe even..."

Stanford opened his eyes quickly, a cold sweat dribbling down his forehead.

"Woah, dude, are you okay?" Asked Soos, "You, like, fell asleep or something." He leaned in closer, and cupped his mouth, speaking in a loud whisper, "I totally understand, work can be tough sometimes. I take a nap every once and a while too."

"You know, I may be old but I can still hear you." Stanley said flatly.

"Oh, e-heh heh, heh..." Soos, rubbed his right arm.

"Everyone! We need to go find Dipper, now." Stanford suddenly said, catching everyone's attention. He had just been collecting his thoughts. He knew that if Mabel was on the Wheel, he would be too. How come he hadn't seen it all before?

"Why? What's-"

"No time to talk," Stanford cut Mabel off, "Now let's go."

...1 hour and a half later...

Bill Cipher. He hated him so much you could see the fumes coming out his ears. 'Hasn't he done enough?' thought Dipper. He sat down on a log and opened Journal Three, pulling out the paper will Bill Cipher and with that weird wheel circling around him.

Dipper sighed, "I knew Bill would want to end the world..." Dipper narrowed his eyes, "And what's with that circle anyway? With the ice bag, and the glasses and-" Dipper's eyes flew to the pine tree. He took off his hat and looked at the identical pine tree on it. Then he saw the shooting star, then the question mark. "Wait... isn't that-" Dipper interrupted himself with his own thoughts: 'Knowing Bill, this can't be coincidental.' He gasped. "I have to get back to the shack!" Dipper stood up, and started to run through the trees. But it was too late...

Bill..."g.


	2. Pyramid Prison

"Dipper!" Wendy called. Dipper was banging on a big blue pyramid prison floating a few yards above ground. It had blue chains around it and had a pine tree symbol on one side "What happened? How did you even get up there?" Dipper's mouth formed muted words. Dang it. The prison was soundproof. "What!?" Wendy called. Dipper sighed. He could see the problem.

"Hang on! I'll get you down!" Wendy yelled, as she shimmied, surprisingly fast, up the nearest tree. Dipper seemed impressed.

It was funny how this all started. Wendy was taking a stroll through the forest, looking for a sturdy tree to chop up for firewood, when she noticed the floating prison. Dipper was hovering in midair inside it, unconscious. That is until Wendy hurtled a log against the wall to wake him. As soon as his eyes snapped open, he fell to the floor of the small pyramid. Then he remembered a tortilla chip, with an eye? Wait a minute! It was Bill! Dipper remembered that Bill trapped him in there. Dipper told Wendy about the dream demon through post it notes, which unfortunately ran out.

Wendy noticed the huge lock on the prison. A lightbulb glowed in her brain. This was all too easy for this oh-so powerful geometric shape. She pulled her axe from her belt and clanged it against the lock while Dipper covered his head with his hands protectively. It didn't work. The lightbulb burnt out, as Wendy scavenged her mind for other ideas.

"I'll go get ! Be right back." Wendy darted off through the forest after climbing back down the tree. By she meant Stanford, and by Stanford she meant Stanley. She still didn't know about the real Stanford yet. She was soon to find out though...


End file.
